


valentine's day massacre

by acceptnosubstitutes



Series: the ot3 to end all ot3s [5]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Multi, drabble length, unmitigated cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptnosubstitutes/pseuds/acceptnosubstitutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As articulate and generally adept a man Tom Mason is, his art skills leave a lot to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP painstakingly creating a rather rudimentary version of a valentine for person B. The result isn’t very pretty, but when they hand it off to person B they are obviously very proud of of all the glitter and lace detail on it. Person B however, only sees how hard person A worked to create something for them, and they tell A in their own way how much they appreciate it. They kiss over the obnoxiously sparkly card.
> 
> I forgot the kiss part /shrugs
> 
> Can be seen as Dominate or just Tom/Anne + Dai because Anne ropes him into everything she has to suffer. No, really. It true.

Someone thought it was a great idea to celebrate Valentine’s day. Something about a break from anything at all to do with aliens, that love should be celebrated more than loss. It was all poetic, Anne is sure.

The monstrosity in her hands, on the other hand, is not.

A red construction paper heart, almost symmetrical, drowned in so much glitter she’ll be picking it off her clothes for weeks. Outlined in neon pink lace that clearly clashes with the orange and black glitter that must have been left over from the last Halloween before the aliens invaded. And permanent marker stained in the paper so deep it still feels wet underneath, because the letters Tom drew were large and required a lot of scribbling to color in.

Anne lifts it up to show Dai, who blinks, nonplussed.

“What is that?”

And even though that was Anne’s first reaction, she still elbows him in the side because, really, Tom did _try_.

“It’s a valentine,” Tom says, grinning wide.

Miraculously fails to notice the blank looks on both Anne and Dai’s faces. He has a whole stack of more paper hearts, in various colors, all shimmering under a heavy layer of glitter and clearly thought out messages of endearment.

“It’s…” Anne pauses, searching for the right word between telling the truth and sparing his feelings.

“It’s lovely,” she finally decides on, ignoring the look she knows Dai is giving her to her right.

Tom beams. He heads off to finish handing off the rest of his valentines. Anne has never seen him get so in the spirit of something, and it’s endearing. Really, it is.

“So,” Dai asks, “keeping it?”

Anne scoffs, passing it off to him.

“Bury it somewhere we never have to look at it again.”

Endearing only goes so far.


End file.
